Sadistic Mind
by ZippyNoBousou
Summary: They force her to kill, so she follows them. Oneshot, borrowing OCs.


They say there's a place out there.

_A place where she can talk to us._

A place where she is free to do what she wants.

This is my story.

_And my story._

And mine.

It was a nice, sunny day in Happy Tree Town, the birds were singing, the sky was clear of clouds, but her mind wasn't.

"_Come on, let's kill her. She's a thief. She stole the recipes, and we can't have that." _ 47 whispered into Nikki's right ear.

"We should freeze her in a block of ice and then chop her frozen body to pieces of fox sushi." December smirked.

Nikki put a paw to her head and pulled out a box of ice potion and a small ice pick.

She walked into the bakery, and Muffin greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, what would you like to eat?" She smiled.

Nikki pulled the potion out and poured it over Muffin, then chopped her up. "They said you were bad. I am serving justice." Then, Nikki ran away as fast as her feet would take her.

"_Smooth move, now the cops are gonna be after you. Quick, enter Calalini." _47 whispered.

And with that, Nikki fainted in the middle of the woods.

"_-_.-_ -_.._ _-/_!" _

".._.-_-.-._.-._._-.-?-?/-?-/-.-./_!"

"Huh? Am I in Calalini?" Nikki panicked.

"_Yes, you're in Calalini. Now open your eyes." _ 47 calmly said.

Nikki opened her eyes to a beautiful island, with a dark stormy sky that never rained, pretty flowers of exotic extravagance, tall trees, white sand, and clear blue water.

There was also a bar.

47 was laying on a beach chair, drinking a martini with a splash of vodka.

December was drinking an appletini, and reading a book on his chair.

Nikki walked up and looked at the all the drinks, and pulled down a bottle of straight vodka, and chugged it.

"_WHOA, PUT THAT DOWN!" _ 47 yelled, but it was too late.

Nikki stumbled around and giggled and hiccuped until she passed out from the alcohol in her body.

"Shit. We gotta get her conscious again." December murmured.

Her body was found in the woods by Samiee, and taken to the hospital.

She was in a coma, and hiccuped uncontrollably for a few minutes before falling into a deeper coma.

"_You ok, Nikki?" _47 asked.

"Yeah, I think I will never do that again." Nikki giggled a little.

"I just found out that your body is in the hospital. You have to wake up now. For us, please."December said in his calm, soothing voice.

"Ok... Goodbye!" Nikki said, closing her eyes and waking herself up.

She opened her eyes and sat straight up, scaring Sniffles, who was the doctor.

"You're not supposed to be awake." Sniffles gasped.

"But I am." Nikki responded.

"The only way you can be awake is if you were conscious in another world..." Sniffles thought.

"_He knows too much. Kill him. Check your pockets, Nikki."_ 47 whispered.

Nikki checked her pockets in her hospital gown and pulled out a needle with a button on the end.

She pressed it and it grew into a giant pair of scissors.

Nikki took the scissors and jammed one of the blades into the wall that Sniffles was leaning against, and closed the scissors on his body, killing him.

She ran out of the room, dragging the bloodied scissors behind her.

She jumped to get into the elevator, but stopped short as someone grabbed her leg.

Nikki flipped around and stabbed Blink in the head with the scissors.

"Nice one." December chuckled.

Nikki got her leg out of Blink's grasp and ran to the stairs, where she jumped down to the first floor, over the railing, and spinning the scissors to attack anyone who dared to stop her from living.

She raced out of the hospital and ran as fast as she could, past houses and people, past dead and living, boys and girls, who she knew that were gonna turn her in.

She had dropped the scissors a while back, so when Stripes grabbed her by the waist and tossed her into a police car.

It was dark and cold in the jail cell. Just the right mood to summon 47 and December.

Nikki sat down and was still for a while before they faded into life.

December froze the bars with a piece of nitrogen ice.

47 pulled her scythe out and hacked at the bars of the cell, breaking them to bits.

The three of them ran out of the cell, only to be stopped by Stripes, who was tapping her foot at them.

"I knew you'd try to escape. Now get back in your cell, or I'll be forced to harm you." She smirked.

Nikki grabbed 47's scythe and changed it to a pair of scissors.

She ran at Stripes, and sliced her with the scissors, as the walls were sadistically splattered with blood repeatedly with each stab of the scissors into the tiger's dying body.

Nikki stepped over the carcass of Stripes, and walked out the door, 47 and December following her.

47 came back and shoved the carcass into a bag, then ran back out to follow Nikki.

Nikki sat at the fountain, and it was evening by then.

47 had put down the bag and it had fallen in the water, and opened to reveal that she had Stripes' and Muffin's dead bodies in it.

47 then scrambled to shove the bodies back into the bag, causing a ruckus, and getting everyone's attention.

Nikki gawked at the bodies that 47 had harvested from their blood covered spots, that now colored the fountain red with spilled blood.

"47! What the heck is this?!" She yelled, perhaps a bit too loud.

"_I did nothing." _ 47 shifted her weight to sit on the wet bags of bodies, squishing a bit of blood out of an opening in the bag.

Nikki sighed. "I can't have you guys be like this anymore. I'm sorry, but I have to recreate you."

47 and December sighed. "_For the best, right?"_ They both said, smiling as they faded away.

**Wow, big oneshot I had in mind.**

**Never fear, 47 and December will still live on, but in the back of Nikki's mind.**


End file.
